A Visit From the Mist
by sapphire143
Summary: Hinata's friend Kirei comes to visit her from the Mist, a few days later Sasuke's cousin stops by to visit him. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's POV

'Hinata -nee-sama?" inquired Neji, knocking on my door, "A scroll for you from Katsumi-san." I ran across my room from where I was reading a scroll on the history of Byakugan and flung open the door. Neji was there looking like he was trying to act bored but failing miserably, excitedly I grabbed the scroll and said nervously, "Th-thank you N-Neji-nii-san," before slowly shutting the door. I quickly opened up the scroll and read it out loud, "Hinata-onee-san, I'll be over in three days to visit you for two weeks. Tell Neji-kun and Hanabi-chan I said hi. Can't wait to see you! –Kirei" Smiling, I ran over to my dresser and picked up the single picture frame on it. Handling the ivory delicately I grinned at the girl in the photograph, my best friend Katsumi Kirei, age twelve. Her father is an important clan leader in the Village Hidden in the Mist so Father thought it was appropriate for us to be friends.

In the photo Kirei was wearing giant white sunglasses and a light blue tee-shirt with her long black hair flying in the wind. Even though her eyes were covered I know for sure that her eyes were sparkling bluer then the ocean behind her. The rain was picking up; sighing and rubbing my hands together I sat down on the white armchair in my room. We sparred in rain like this once. I was at Kirei's house for a week and she has a huge gymnasium meant for sparing.

Kirei's really good; she has a bloodline trait that's pretty amazing. It's all in her small fingers, when I look at them with my Byakugan I can tell she has a larger store of charka there than usual, just like how Byakugan users have larger stores of chakra around and in their eyes. She could connect chakra strings to kunai, shuriken, and senbon since she was born and she naturally knew the basics of spinning them in the air. She's better them most people her age though; it takes most of them a few years to create descent chakra strings. Her strings are invisible to the normal human eye so when she dances inside of them her senbon seem to move magically around her. I can see the strings with my Byakugan and she can block my hands with her needles so we can have some pretty interesting matches. I usually end up with bloody hands and she ends up with tangled or cut strings.

"Hina-onee-san? Can we come in please?" Hanabi's soft voice broke me out of my day dreaming. I got up quickly and opened the door, letting her and Neji in. "What did Kirei-chan say onee?" asked Hanabi, looking at me eagerly. Neji avoided my eyes, trying to seem like he didn't care. Blushing, I handed the scroll to Hanabi who read it quickly and ran up to Neji, "Kirei's coming! Kirei's coming! In three days!" She said happily. "Hey Neji! She called you Neji-_kun!_" Sighing, I laid down on my bed and covered my head with a pillow, this was going to be a long three days.

(O_O) (^.^) (x.x) ()

Sasuke's POV  
I look out the window, and sigh. Its raining again. I guess Yurei would feel right at home with this weather when he arrives. I unrolled the short scroll he sent me from Kirigakure.

_Hi Sasuke, I have a assignment at Konoha, so I think I'll visit you on the way. (Geez he might as well tell me he wants to live with me for the time being,) Maybe you can learn something from your nii-san while I'm there. I hope you have gotten better with your jutsus, remember how I always beat you in sparring? I seriously want to check up on you though, its been a rough time out of Konoha, I kind of miss our old times with your nii-san… No… I won't talk about him, after what he has done. Anyways, to end on a happier note, I'll be there in a week, see you then! _  
_-Yurei_

I sigh again as I lie down on my bed. I try to remember him, five years ago. His shoulder length hair flying in front of his eyes as he sparred with Itachi-san, his reckless and arrogant smile, his deep black eyes. Although he seemed confident and conceited, he could be very serious at times. As I try to remember more, I just get the image of him leaving through the main gate, rain streaming down as hard as it is now. I think I remember him leaving after a fight with his father after his mother died.

After the massacre, he came back, shocked at what happened. After a look through the ravaged village, it was like he turned into another person, and left again. The last information I got from the Hokage after he left Konoha, was that he went to Kirigakure and started a business with assassination. I have no idea how he will be like now, but I know he'll stay for the duration of his latest assignment, and leave as soon as its done to collect his pay. I know I can't get involved, I don't know what trouble he'll get me into this time.

I remember an old mission I had with Kakashi sensei, Sakura, and that idiot Naruto. It involved a murder of an important man, and the employer wanted us to find who did it. We spent a week looking for him. Even though I knew it was him, I didn't say anything. He works very clean, even I had a hard time finding out it was him. Even if I told Kakashi sensei, he probably would be miles away already, celebrating another successful assignment.  
I roll over and try to sleep. It was a whole week before Yurei would get here. There's no use thinking about something like that, tomorrow would be another day.

(O_O) (^.^) (x.x) ()

Haha so that's the first part. Me and my friend Tessa are making this and it's going to be long! =D

I'm wondering if I should make lots and lots of parings? :D

Well anyways review and stuff and I'll love you!

Love,

Sapphire


	2. Chapter 2

Kirei's POV:

"I'll be fine from here Yamasaki-san!" I said to my main guard. "Arigato gozaimasu, thank you everybody! Traveling with you was really fun. See you in two weeks!" I called out to the rest of the team of shinobi who brought me to Konoha. I grabbed my pack from one of them and fell to the floor. "Geez that's heavy," I mumbled to myself as I watched the ten water ninja walk away from the Hidden Village of the Leaf. I turned to show a few documents to the kunoichi stationed at the gate. She smiled at me and let me through and I walked in, marveling at the size of the pretty city. I looked around again, wondering how I was going to find Hinata in the unfamiliar city. Sighing, I started walking, adjusting the heavy pack, and started looking for a map or something.

I slowed down and started taking in the scenery. The sky was clear and a bright blue, different from the everlasting fog over my village. The buildings were a bright sand color, not a speck of mildew in sight. I hadn't been in the Leaf Village since Hinata's 10th birthday, even then the place gave off a cheerful aura and the people were all smiling and talking to each other. The five faces on the Hokage Monument were fierce and powerful looking; you could hardly see the Mizukage statues in the Mist Village because of all the fog. I stopped and peered at them closely, there seemed to be, ever so slightly, a bit of green paint on one. The rest seemed to have paint on them too; there was some red under one eye on this one and blue on the other one's nose. I tilted my head at them quizzically, how could that have happened?

"Hey little girl, are you lost?" somebody behind me asked, tapping me on the shoulder. Annoyed, I turned around to see a girl bending down and smiling at me, "I'm not a little girl!" I said rudely before mentally slapping myself and saying in a nicer tone, "And actually, I am a little lost, I'm looking for the Hyuuga compound." The girl started looking me over, her eyes lingered on my ninja headband and my jewelry from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The girl had a big forehead and her leaf headband held her strange pink shoulder length hair back, making it seem even bigger. Her dress was red and plain, cheap. "Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura," she said, obviously not caring I was supposed to be somewhere. "Katsumi Kirei," I said, but she wasn't listening, staring at something behind me. I spun around on one toe. Hinata never understood why I didn't just turn around like a normal person but it was more fun whirling around. I froze still on one foot before I lost my balance and almost fell. There behind me were two boys, and one of them was, very, very, very hot.

They were walking up to us, both about Sakura's age. They stopped when they were about five feet away. The shorter one was blond with eyes like mine but lighter, he had whisker-like markings on his face. The taller one had black hair and onyx eyes and was, defiantly, the hot one. He was obviously the one Sakura was looking at and judging by her reaction she had the same taste as me. "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed, running up to him and trying to hug him, I panicked, he wouldn't go out with her would he?. He wrinkled his perfect nose in disgust and pried her off him; he was obviously used to girls being all over him. I sighed inwardly, he was a fan girl magnet, but at least he wasn't going out with the pinkette. I had dated a few boys like him and I knew just how to get to them. "Hey Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy asked her, trying to talk quietly, "Who's the little girl?" I looked at him annoyed but then thought of something and flashed him a flirty smile, "Ohiyo I'm Katsumi Kirei, and I'm looking for the Hyuuga compound." I said, looking at him with big eyes, batting my lashes, making sure that Sasuke could see me flirting with his friend. Sakura looked over at me and then back at Naruto. Smirking to herself she grabbed Naruto and dragged him to me, "Hey Naruto you can take Kirei-san to the Hyuuga compound okay?" She obviously wanted to get rid of us so she could flirt some more with Sasuke. She smiled at Naruto and put her hand on my shoulder, way harder then she needed to.

Her fat arm on my shoulder and the weight of my pack decided to make me fall, bringing down Sakura with me. Naruto, liking the idea of walking with me yelled, "Yeah I'd love to wa- Oh Kami! Are you guys okay?" and wouldn't shut up. I slipped off the troublesome pack and helped up Sakura who started yelling at me so I started apologizing. Sakura looked like she was going to hit me so I was reaching slightly for my senbon holder. Naruto looked at Sakura and jumped in front of me and started calming down Sakura, he seemed to be used to her crazy yelling. He said something about leaving and grabbed my pack. I giggled at him and after we passed Sasuke I turned called out, "You know, you should tell your girlfriend that dying her hair doesn't hide her forehead!" before grabbing Naruto's arm and laughing as we walked towards Hinata's house.

(o.o) (^.^) (x.x)

Sasuke's POV

I tuned out Sakura's angry ranting as I watched that girl walk away with the dobe. She had, totally ignored me and latched onto the dobe. I could count the number of girls who had ignored me on one hand, all three of them too old, too young, or preferred girls. Those people I didn't care about, one senile, one a toddler, and one with a girlfriend, but this was different. I was ignored for the dobe, of all people! I closed my eyes, picturing the confusing girl who was so close seconds ago. She has long black hair down to her knees with side bangs hiding one of her deep blue eyes. Compared to my fan girls she was pretty, and she was tanner than most shinobi. Funny because she had a Mist headband and it's always foggy there. Hmmm… Maybe she knew Yurei?

Sakura latched onto my arm, still ranting about how rude that Kirei girl was. I pried her off of me and surprised not only Sakura but myself by saying, "Hn. She's not too bad." Sakura gawked at me like I had grown another head, "Sasuke-kun," she whined, "you don't really like that short little brat do you?" she asked me, about to latch onto me. I sidestepped her quickly and didn't bother answering her, still thinking about that girl with the blue eyes that never once gazed in my direction. Was she playing hard to get? Girls had tried that before, staring at him when they thought I didn't notice and pretending they didn't care when I walked by but turning really red. No she couldn't be... Realization struck me hard, dismayed I borrowed a word from Shikamaru, "Hn. Troublesome…" I mumbled before walking in the direction of the Hyuuga compound, leaving a very confused pinkette behind me.

(o.o) (^.^) (x.x)

Kirei's POV

"So, Naruto-kun, do you know Hinata-chan?" I asked the loud blonde. "Oh yeah Hinata-chan's really cool but she turns red a lot, she's kind of weird." I pondered that, knowing Hinata is naturally very pale… Oh no! "_Kirei you baka!" _I thought to myself, remembering one of Hinata's letters. "_Dear Kirei-chan, the Chunin exams were awful, but I'm sure you've heard about it already. Thanks again for the herbs you sent me; they made my healing salves so much better. I made three containers, they were small but the salve is very strong. Father approved of the one I gave to him and I kept one for myself. I gave one to Uzamaki Naruto because he works so hard, I really admire him. I'd write a longer scroll but I have to go train some more. Love, Hinata." _She wouldn't give that healing salve to just anybody, she knew how expensive those herbs were and while Hinata was many things but she was defiantly not wasteful. I had immediately assumed that she liked him and asked her about it, she confirmed my suspicions in her next scroll. So this was the boy who Hinata liked… He was defiantly a looker even if he wasn't my type. He was so… Innocent, so much like Hinata but so much more outgoing. I mentally switched from flirty to friendly but thankfully Naruto didn't notice. After a while the conversation died out awkwardly. Scrambling for another topic I remembered what I saw earlier. "Oh, can I ask you something?" I asked him, biting my lip, I was afraid of looking stupid. "Sure!" he said brightly, grinning at me. "Uhmm… Why do the Hokages have paint on them?"

(-_-) (O.O) (^_^) (*.*)

Yurei's POV

I was leaning against the trunk of a giant oak tree on one of its large branches. I was pretty close to the Konoha training grounds where mostly little Genin were training. Shifting my weight, I thought idly to myself, '_I wonder if Sasuke-kun got my scroll?" _Hopefully he wouldn't mind me coming a few days earlier than planned. I watched nonchalantly as my black raven flew towards the tree and landed on my shoulder. "Hey Kuro," I greeted him; "We're going to visit my cousin Sa- OWE!" I glared at him while rubbing the scratch he had given me on my shoulder, "Thanks a lot," I grumbled to myself before starting jumping from branch to branch again. '_That stupid bird and I basically have a love and hate relationship,' I_ thought to myself, irritated, '_for him of course, it's mostly hate.' _I slowed down to check out a girl walking up to a tree, she had short hair and a fishnet shirt with a bulky jacket wrapped around her waist. She looked around and I stared at her eyes, smirking. '_Time to have some fun,' _I thought to myself, she's a Hyuuga.

Hinata's POV

'_Okay, time to practice to get strong like Naruto-kun. I need to hurry though, Kirei-chan will probably be here soon.' _I thought to myself. Warily, I looked around to make sure nobody was there to watch me. I took a deep breath and positioned myself in my Gentle Fist fighting stance, "Byuaku-" there was a huge crash and I watched in terrified amazement as a boy in full ninja gear full out of the large tree in front of me. He had medium length hair, spiky with side bangs, a handsome face, and a dazed smile. Strangely enough, even with all his weapons and other ninja gear, he didn't seem to have a hitai-ate. His deep onyx eyes looked me up and down before lingering on my one. Looking away, I felt a heavy blush cover my face.

"W-w-who are you?" I asked him, trying to hide the panic and fear in my voice. He tilted his head and flashed me a teasing smile, making me blush again.

Scared, I mumbled, "I-if you d-don't tell me w-who you are and w-where you c-came from, I-I'm going to have t-to-" Gasping, I shut my eyes tightly as he jumped up and pinned me to the tree I was standing next to, when I dared to open my eyes again I blushed even deeper, his face was only inches from mine!

"Hmm, your kind of cute," he said slowly, his deep voice soft and lilting, he was a head taller than me and his dark eyes sparkled with mischievous thoughts. He leaned in even closer, his obsidian orbs never looking away from me as I stared at my feet. Lazily, he moved one of his warm hands from my shoulder to my cheek, tracing trails from under my eye to my chin.

"G-get away f-from me!" I gasped, my mind whirling in confusion. '_Why is he doing this?' _I thought to myself franticly_, 'Is he a missing-nin or a rapist or-'_

"Hey relax, I'm harmless. Or at least I am right now…" he said calmly. I looked up into his eyes in fright and gasped again as he leaned down kissing my neck, planting soft kisses up to my chin, then to the corner of my mouth and then… '_Oh Kami!_' I thought to myself before falling into a black oblivion.

Yurei's POV

"What now…?" I said to myself, scratching my head and sitting on the grass. The girl was lying unconscious at the base of the tree, completely out of it. "Hn. I didn't know she'd take it that hard…" Looking on the bright side, I winced at the thought of what would happen if my dad found me, "Why are you terrorizing girls instead of training for future missions you baka?" he would ask me, glaring at me disapprovingly. Sighing I reached over to the girl and tucked a bit of her stray hair behind her ear. "Hey you, what the hell are you doing?" came an annoyed voice behind me, '_Shit,' _I thought before turning around and facing an irritated… Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun, I'm early!" I said, grinning widely. The funny feeling I had when I was flirting with the Hyuuga disappeared in the presence of my childhood friend. "I noticed," he said dryly, "What the hell were you doing to Hyuuga-san?" he looked behind me before looking at me and raising his eyebrows, "Never mind, don't tell me…"

"It's not my fault! She overreacted… I was just… playing." I protested lamely.

"Whatever, she need to get up again, or else…" Sasuke muttered, walking over to Hinata. "Hey Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Hinata!" her eyes fluttered open and she jumped up.

"Oh Uchiha-san! I was t-training and I s-saw this gu-…" she started, looking around uncertainly, "It's h-him!" she squeaked, hiding behind Sasuke and pointing at me. Sasuke chuckled and said simply, "It's okay he's my cousin, Uchiha Yurei. He looked at me and said in a bored tone, "Apologize, that's Hyuuga Hinata." When he saw me hesitate he elbowed me in the ribs, hard. "Owe!" I said glaring at him before turning to Hinata, "Gomenasai Hinata-san," I said, bowing slightly. "But…" I said winking, "I stand by what I said earlier." Hinata turned pink again and mumbled something along the lines of, "Creepy weirdo." Laughing, I turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun show me where you live!" I ordered him. "Hn. Whatever…" he grumbled and stalked away as I followed him, leaving the girl all alone.

Hinata's POV

I made sure they were gone before breathing out a sigh of relief and sinking to the ground. That boy, he was so… I blushed and softly touched my lips, '_my first kiss… Uchiha Yurei' _I thought to myself before shaking my head to clear away those silly thoughts. I couldn't believe that stoic Sasuke and that flirt were related. I shuddered; I planned to avoid Sasuke and his cousin for a while. Suddenly remembering Kirei was coming, I jumped up. I started walking home, hoping she was there so I could talk to her about the strange boy and my first kiss.

(^.^)-Finished-(x.x)

How is it?

Review? Please? Pretty please? No? Pwetttttty Pweeease? =D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I checked Narutopedia and there was nothing about the building or location the Hyuga clan lives in so I created one of my own. The Hyugas live in an apartment like group of buildings with their own private training areas and shopping areas and such but it's very small and kind of limited so they enjoy going out for a change. I'll be adding more details but all you really need to know right now is that everybody lives in a few buildings surrounded by a few shops, restaurants and training areas. Oh and before I spelled Hyuga "Hyuuga" which is incorrect. Actually it's spelled Hyūga but seriously, do you have any idea how hard it is to go click the insert button and find it every single time I type the word? So blame it on my laziness if you want but I'm not changing it :P

Anyway, it's been forever since I've written and I'm so sorry but with all the planning for high school and all the crazy drama of day to day life I've been letting a lot of things slip D:

So here we go!

Naruto: Wait you baka! You forgot to say you don't own anything and all the rights besides Kirei-chan, Sasuke's cousin I've never met or heard of, and the plot belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

Sapphire: Call me a baka and I'll have Sasuke chidori you in the ass!

Naruto: ~gulp~

Sasuke: ~evil laughter~

Sapphire: Well anyway, Naruto said everything for me ~evil glare in Naruto's direction~ so enjoy! ~killer shiny smile in your direction~

Kirei's POV:

Naruto dropped me off in from of the gate of the Hyuga compound to look for Sasuke and Sakura. He wanted to stay but he had to make sure that his friends were doing okay, it wasn't good to leave the two alone for too long or Sakura would end up crying. Sakura got on my nerves, she was a baby and a terrible flirt but I could tell Naruto absolutely adored her. It was kind of sweet and I could tell he'd be perfect for Hinata if he ever woke up and realized how annoying Sakura was but I knew it was out of my place to say anything so I kept my mouth shut. I could see how Hinata admired him, he was defiantly determined and sweet but it made me curious how a few people threw him some pretty dirty looks; he ignored them so I didn't say anything. After he left I sat on my pack counting people go by. Strangely, it seemed like nobody was inside the locked gate, nobody walked by and I heard no noises. I knew the entire Hyuga clan lived there so I was a little freaked out. "_Twenty-three, twenty-four… Oh I like that girl's hat! Twenty-five, twenty six, twen-"_

"Hinata-chan! Oh my gosh!" I shrieked, running towards the startled girl. Hinata was wearing a thick tan jacket over a fishnet shirt and basic black ninja pants. Her outfit was so bland compared to my hot pink tee-shirt under my flowing white cardigan and white shorts. Her shocked expression faded into one of excitement as she hugged me,

"Konnichiwa Kirei-chan, I'm so happy you're here!"

"I'm so happy I'm here," I said cheerfully as we walked back to my gigantic bag. She picked it up with some effort before laughing at me,

"Kirei-chan did you bring your rock collection or something?" she asked before reaching into her kunai pouch and pulling out a key she unlocked the gate with.

"No of course not! I just needed to bring all my stuff and of course, tons of presents!" I said happily, jumping from one foot to another as we walked past a few training areas and a restaurant. We talked about what happened in between our last few letters and I told her about my latest ex-boyfriend, some loser whose mom wanted something from my dad that I dumped as soon as I met his parents, actually in front of his parents.

"Kirei-chan you wouldn't believe what happened today! Some creepy guy with no hitai-ate kissed me!" Hinata told me, flushing at the memory.

"Oh," I said simply, "Was he cute?"

"Kirei-chan! Well actually he was kind of cute, his name's Uchiha Yurei, Uchiha Sasuke's cousin." My eyes lit up at Sasuke's name and Hinata looked at me disapprovingly.

"I saw him with your beloved Naruto-kun and that annoying girl with pink hair. I ignored him and kind of talked a lot to Naruto-kun and it got his attention…" I explained sheepishly as Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto. The subject was dropped when we got to the building where she lived. She got out another key and let us in before starting to climb up the stairs.

"I live up at the seventh floor with Father, Hanabi-chan, and Neji-nii-san. You can't really call it an apartment because we basically live in a house on top of the apartment. There are three floors containing seven bedrooms and bathrooms, one for each of us, a live in maid, and a guest bedroom where you're to stay. There was also a kitchen, dining room, living room, and Father's study." Hinata explained to me. The house was small compared to my father's, he enjoyed showing off with big rooms with expensive furniture that almost never got used but this house was just big enough, and really cozy. The people living underneath them were close relatives and all very important people.

After six long flights of stairs Hinata used yet another key to let us into the house. We entered the living room, tastefully decorated in pale green and cream with dark brown accents. An archway led to the dining room next to a swinging door that led into the kitchen. There were two doors, one that Hinata told me let into the maid's rooms and the other we walked though into a hallway. There were six doorways and Hinata led me to the first one on the right. The guest bedroom was nice, everything was decorated in cream and dark brown, the carpet was brown and the wallpaper was cream with shiny decorative swirls. Surprisingly, the bedspread and curtains were bright blue and the pillow cases and vase that held a few white flowers were turquoise, my two favorite colors. I hugged Hinata, making her drop the big bag, "Thank you! It's so pretty!" I said. She helped me unpack quickly, I tossed two bags into the closet when she wasn't looking, those would come in handy later.

We spent the night in my room, talking about everything and nothing. We cherished our time together because we knew it would probably be years until the next time we saw each other. It cost so much to hire so many ninjas to get us safely from one village to another. Our fathers couldn't afford to lose us but then again, they could hardly afford us visiting each other once a month. So we laid there side by side telling each other secrets, explaining our feelings and just sharing ourselves with each other the way somebody can only do with a best friend. Our hopes, dreams, and fears became one as we talked into the late hours of the night, savoring each moment.

Yurei's POV

"So," Yurei said, breaking Sasuke out of his daydream of a certain short girl as he flopped down on the worn but clean couch in Sasuke's small apartment. "This is your place..." Yurei said, taking in the simple clean space, memorizing every detail for further use. "It's not very much," he said dryly, smirking and Sasuke's angry expression.  
"Hn... So remind me why you came to bug me again?" Sasuke said, sitting on the armchair across from Yurei and folding his arms. "I'll turn you in the minute I even think you're doing anything illegal." Yurei rolled his eyes and laughed at him,  
"I'll stay on the right side of the road little cousin, and even if I do anything I won't get caught. Besides, can't an older cousin, concerned of his little, defenseless, baby cousin drop in from time to time?" He lounged back on the couch, enjoying the way Sasuke was glaring at him. "Hey," he said, remembering something, "Can I ask you something serious?" Sasuke looked at him curiously, leaning forward,  
"...Sure... What is it?"  
"Alright... Are there any cute girls in this town?" Yurei asked his face comically serious.  
"Did you just come to Konoha for a long annoying vacation?" Sasuke's face twitched and he suppressed the urge to bury his face in his hands.  
"Nope. Believe it or not, I actually have something to do here." He sighed wistfully, groaned, and stood up. "I'm going to walk around for a little, to see if I still remember my way around. Bye!"

~later~

"Hmmm… everything looks about the same…. Heh, looks like someone drew all over the Hokage's again! Seems like what I would do when I was younger…" I thought to myself, stretching my arms over my head and yawning widely; reminiscing about what life was like before I left Konoha.  
I started walking back towards Sasuke's house; I was done exploring the city for the day. Walking past the Hyuga household, I saw a short girl with long black hair, talking excitedly to… I smiled widely when I recognized girl I almost scared to death earlier that day. Hyuga, Hinata I think. I remembered the cute surprised look she had when I first met her, and the enchanting way she blushed. And then there were those eyes… those stunning, pure white eyes… Smirking lightly, I sauntered towards them to see what was going on.

Kirei's POV

"The trip here was amazing, even though it was a really long and kind of tiring. The scenery was amazing and…" I stopped and tilted my head to one side. "Hinata, what's wrong?" She stared over my shoulder with a frightened expression on her face.  
"I-it's that weird rapist guy I was talking to you about earlier…." She whispered. I whipped my head around immediately and saw guy leaning against one of the buildings near us. He was cute, with a sexy streak and a killer teasing smile, but in my opinion, obviously not as hot as Sasuke. "Yeah he totally wants to rape you, he wouldn't even consider going out with you!" I said with a mocking smile. Hinata was blushing furiously. "N-no!"  
"Hey I can hear you perfectly well over here," He calls.  
"Then why don't you come over here so you don't have to yell?" I yelled back smiling at him. He walked towards us, hands shoved deep in his pockets. I looked him up and down, my smile getting wider and wider and said, "Uchiha Yurei right? I guess it's true that most of the Uchihas are good looking."  
He smirked, and said, "Sorry short-stalker-girl, you're not my type…" I was a little put off but grinned again when I saw his eyes wander over to Hinata standing a little behind me. He winked and she turns red again, hiding behind me.  
"Ehhh… I can't see your cute face anymore… "He said, disappointed, peering over my shoulder. "Hinata-chan, wanna go out with me tomorrow?"  
Hinata turned even redder, which was hard to believe, and stuttered "U-uhmm…"  
"She'll be there!" I said quickly.

"W-what?" Hinata squeaked.  
"Ok then, meet me at the park at six okay?" Yurei smiles and steps back.  
"Bye! And my name isn't short-stalker-girl, call me that again and I'll kick your ass!" I yelled as he walked away.  
"Bye Kirei-chan, see you tomorrow Hinata-chan!" he turned the corner and disappeared.

"And who are you calling a stalker mister?" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye Hinata-chan! Have fun with Uchiha-th- I mean Yurei!" yelled Kirei before shutting the door in her face in embarrassment. She grabbed her black slacks from her drawers and a black tank top from the closet in the guest bedroom while mumbling to herself, "His name isn't Uchiha-that's-almost-as-cute-as-Sasuke... I can't call him that or everybody will know I think Sasuke is cute... And then I'll have less of a chance at him than that stupid girl with the hair that looks like old bubblegum." Shaking her head at her own silliness she carefully strapped on her black sandals tightly and securely so they wouldn't fall off if she had to make a quick escape. Hinata wasn't stupid and the Uchiha-that's-almost-as-cute-as-Sasuke looked like he'd be scary when mad so she didn't have time for strappy heals or flats with bows on them, no matter how cute they were. She sighed softly to herself. To think, she had those exact shoes in the closet too.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Sasuke was lying on his bed contemplating how dangerous Yurei was. It was frustrating not knowing what his cousin was like anymore. He had left an hour earlier with no explanation and had told him jokingly not to wait up for him. Sasuke knew Yurei was here on business and now would be a perfect time to do something. Annoyed, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to remember everything he could about Yurei. He was always the fun one while Itachi was the serious one. He had to admit there was a very, very slight resemblance to Naruto there. It was a possibility he was just doing something stupid like stalking Hinata again though. But even that was bad, he never knew what he might end up doing.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke rolled off his bed and grabbed his clothing. He should have started out sooner; he had no idea where Yurei was going. He pulled his shirt over head he mentally checked off places where he could and could not be. He had narrowed the list down to a helpful twenty locations by the time he was out of his room. Sighing to himself for wasting a perfectly good night being a stalker he strapped on his sandals. It was going to be a long night.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Yurei leaned against the trunk of the old tree he had spent hours playing around when he was younger. He'd been on countless dates with countless girls to countless places but for some reason he had spent extra time preparing for this one. He had showed up early and even bought her a flower, a lily that matched her eyes. But then again, her eyes were much prettier. For the hundredth time he looked over at the park entrance, waiting for Hinata.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Kirei pulled out the crumpled piece of paper where she had scribbled the directions to the stupid restaurant on for the millionth time. Hinata had told her just in case the apartment burned down or something. There were way too many dango shops, sushi bars, and ramen stands in Konoha. Fuming in frustration she turned to the opposite direction for the fifth time and started retracing her steps to the last place she was. She was ready to pull out her hair when she saw a flash of blonde. Smiling she ran to Naruto, waving at him. "Hi Kirei, what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked curiously Kirei looked down sheepishly, silently cheering victory in her head. "Well you see I got lost, I was supposed to meet a friend at this really nice sushi restaurant they wanted to show me," she said, showing him the wrinkled paper she had in her fist. Sakura smiled, "Oh that place! It's really close, just walk up that street and turn left, walk two more blocks and your there!" "Thank you so much!" she said, turning around and skipping happily towards the restaurant.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Sasuke was frustrated. He was honestly an inch away from just giving up and going home. He was outside the fifth building of the evening and no luck, no sign of his cousin. Just as he was about to head toward the next restaurant he saw a little girl skipping by. He looked at her curiously; it was a little late for little kids to be out. The girl froze and bent down to tie her shoe and Sasuke caught a glimpse of a deep blue eye shining in the dark. "_Long black hair down to her knees with side bangs hiding one of her deep blue eyes,_" he whispered to himself, it was Hyuga's friend, Kirei. Strange she wasn't with Hinata. From what he knew Hinata didn't go out much except with Sakura and Ino. Sakura had been annoying him that day about how she and Ino were going shopping so he knew Hinata wasn't with them. He had a feeling he knew who she was with.

Sasuke jumped onto the roof of the restaurant and started following Kirei, she had stopped skipping and was walking leisurely, her hair swinging from side to side revealing her all black clothing. He could tell she knew she was being followed. She had subtly reached for her kunai pouch but had stopped and actually said aloud, "Whatever," and continued walking, a smirking Sasuke following her.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Yurei's breath caught when he saw her, her shoes clicking softly on the stone path and her hair lifting in the wind. She looked beautiful in her white dress and it brought out the purple tones in her eyes. He smiled, she looked like an angel. She walked towards him, blushing at his stare. "H-hello Uchiha-san." He smiled at her shyness and handed her the flower, making her blush even more. "Hi Hinata-chan, skip the formalities and call me Yurei. Are you hungry? We can go to the restaurant now if you want."  
"Uhmm s-sure," she said, looking down at the ground. Hinata was relieved he wasn't acting like a creeper this time.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Kirei was glad Sasuke was behind her and not in front because she was grinning from ear to ear. As soon as she had skipped by him she had frozen and bent down to get a closer look only to find he was looking at her too. She saw him jump onto the building and heard the small muffled sounds of him jumping from roof to roof. Once she had paused, wanting to throw a senbon at him but had decided she wanted to save it for later, instead muttering, "Whatever," to herself. Finally she saw Yurei and Hinata walking into the restaurant and quickly ducked into the dango shop across the street. The girl inside looked down at her and asked softly, "Can I help you little girl?" She rolled her eyes at that, "A cup of jasmine tea and a window seat please."

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Yurei opened the door for to the restaurant and let Hinata in, looking around the stores around them before walking in himself. For some reason he felt like he was being watched but he just shook his head, he was being paranoid.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Sasuke stood on the roof, thinking about what to do. He couldn't stay there because the moon was right behind him, Yurei could look out the window and see his outline perfectly and he couldn't go to the roof of the sushi restaurant because then he couldn't see and Kirei would see him from the moons glow. Staying on the street would be dumb because there was nobody there and he's stick out like a sore thumb. He couldn't go into the sushi restaurant without looking like a baka and he couldn't go into the dango shop he was standing on because… Well that was the only option that made a slight amount of sense. Taking one last longing glace at the closed shops on either side of the dango shop he jumped down onto the street.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

After they ordered Hinata asked Yurei timidly, "Is Konoha r-really different from when you were y-younger?" He smiled and said, "Actually a lot of it is the same, there was even some boy painting the Hokage's like I used to do." Hinata giggled, "That was probably Naruto-kun.

"You know, Konoha is a lot nicer than The Village in the Mist; the weather there is all foggy and rainy. From what I remember it's almost always sunny and bright here, so much happier," he smiled again, "The girls are way cuter too!" Hinata turned bright red and asked quickly, "S-so what brought you h-her to Konoha again Y-Yurei?"

"Uhh," he started nervously, "Partly for work and partly to visit Sasuke." Before she could speak he blurted out, "You know when he was little he got electrocuted when I told him if he stuck a fork in an outlet he could absorb the electricity and be stronger. That's why his hair sticks up." Hinata laughed and Yurei breathed a sigh of relief, quickly launching into the story about Sasuke.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Sasuke walked into the shop and was hit by the warm smell of jasmine tea and the nauseating smell of sugary dango. The waitress was batting her lashes at him when he heard a soft, "Uchiha-san," to his left. He turned and saw Kirei, her eyes glowing like she was silently laughing at a joke only she had heard. She motioned to the seat across from her and looked pointedly out the window straight at the sushi restaurant. Sighing he walked over to the table, wondering what to say.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

After they had finished eating Yurei and Hinata decided to take a walk in the nearby park. During dinner Hinata had slowly slipped out of her shell and was now much more relaxed and speaking freely with Yurei and laughing happily. "Oh," said Hinata, looking at an old oak tree not far from the path surrounded by a few flowers and boulders, "Neji-nii-san used to take me here when we were younger." She smiled softly at the memory.

"Really?" asked Yurei, "I came here with Itachi and Sasuke too," he laughed, "Small world." Suddenly he froze and turned to the trees, staring at them intently.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

"Move!" whispered Sasuke urgently and they quickly jumped through the trees away from Yurei's gaze. "What kind of ninja sneezes when they're spying?" he hissed into Kirei's ear, sending shivers down her back. "Oh whatever, we didn't get caught," she retorted, turning bright red. She hadn't really sneezed. Sasuke had been staring at the couple and she had taken the opportunity to check him out again but she had lost her balance and let out a little squeak and tossed a senbon on a chakra string to catch her balance. She didn't expect Yurei to hear, Hinata obviously didn't. Sighing she forced herself to pay more attention to where she was stepping. She didn't have a chance to grab her needle when Sasuke said to go and she was a little upset, it was her lucky set.

Sasuke was a little annoyed; he didn't expect Kirei to make a mistake like that. The last thing he needed was for Yurei to catch him spying. It would be even harder now because he'd be suspicious. Shaking his head he decided that he was going to have to go out of his way to stop her from doing anything stupid.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

"What?" Hinata asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?" she turned to the trees to try and see what was happening.

"No, it's nothing," he said with a smile, "I want to show you something, come on!" Yurei grabbed Hinata's hand and led her farther into the park. They reached a small sakura grove and Yurei led her to a small tree with a small stone bench at the base. "Come sit with me," he said, taking her hand and pulled her gently to the bench.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

"I can't see anything," Kirei whispered, Sasuke rolled his eyes at her; he was taller so he could see above the branch in front of them but Kirei couldn't. Sighing she quickly pinned her hair into a loose bun with two senbon as Sasuke watched her curiously, repositioning herself she swung upside-down so her face was peeking out under the massive branch of cherry blossoms in front of them. Without her hair tied up Hinata would be able to see a waterfall of black hair hanging out of the tree, which would be very, very bad. Smiling to herself she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

"I came here almost every day when I was younger," Yurei said softly, looking up at the branches, "This place means so much to me." Hinata smiled and blushed,

"W-wow," she said quietly, "The flowers are so beautiful." He turned to her and smiled,

"I know I just met you but I've never felt like this before, I really like you Hinata," he said looking into her eyes.

"O-oh, Uhh I," she stuttered. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered softly,

"Do you trust me Hinata?"

"U-uhmm,"

"Good," he said, and his lips met hers.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

"Oh Kami," Kirei whispered as she forgot about holding herself up. Quickly she pulled out a senbon from her hair and threw it up to hit the branch above her so she could pull herself up.

Sasuke was close to gawking at Yurei when out of the corner of his eyehe saw the girl next to him start to fall. Without thinking he reached out to grab her, his hand getting caught in something he couldn't see and then next thing he knew Kirei was screaming and they were both falling.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

"He's kissing me, again," thought Hinata, But this time… it feels different, like I was supposed to be there, it feels good to kiss Uchiha Yurei. His lips against mine, it's making me realize. I liked him all this time; I just didn't want to admit it."

A crash and a scream brought Hinata out of the haze and she turned to see Kirei, underneath Sasuke. Yurei laughed softly and got up from the bench. "Now, now, now," he said with a murderous smile. "Would one of you mind telling me why you kids have been following us the whole time?"  
(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

Kirei was scared, the Uchiha-that's-almost-as-cute-as-Sasuke looked like a devil about to murder them so she did the only thing she saw reasonable. She grabbed Sasuke's hand, jumped in the nearest tree and half dragging, half pulling him, she ran away as fast as she could, Yurei's laughter and Sasuke's pleas to slow down speeding her on.

(^.^) (.) (O.O) ()

When Hinata got home and finished yelling at Kirei she locked herself in her room and wrote in her diary.

"After being with Yurei on this date, I had seen a completely different side of him. He wasn't the weird, perverted stranger I met only yesterday, but a nice, sensitive, not to mention hot- wait, what was I thinking? It was Kirei that forced me into this date, but strangely when I spent more time with him, I began to really understand what kind of person he was… Maybe he wasn't that bad of a person to be with…"

Fin.

(A/N Time yay!)

Sapphire143: Oh my gosh I had a fangirl moment when I saw what Joker wrote about when they kissed ! I loved this chapter, I hope you do too ! Mm so it's been forever because we've had summer school but I hope you like it ! So review, review review ! (I seriously just wrote, comment, rate and subscribe! and had to go back and change it .) But lots of love and tomatoes for everybody who bothered reading this ! (:

XChromeJokerX: hi guys, sorry for posting so slow, i kinda procrastinate all the time! ^-^" Hope you guys like it and yeah, what she said, R&R please! Yup Lotsa love & dango for everybody... PEACE!

Sapphire143: Biter . . . D:


End file.
